


Guardian angel

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Guardian Angel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree





	

You’re known to hallucinate things after a few bad nights and since a while you can see Castiel in the room, at first he’d disappear when he noticed you watching, but after a while he realised you could see him and that you didn’t freak out. He’d be like a light amongst the glaring monstrosities you see in the dark and you think he’s like a guardian angel, a figment of your imagination hoping to protect your sanity.

Weeks pass and sometimes he comes sit on the edge of your bed and you glare at the monsters together, he probably can’t see them but he’s damn good at pretending. You told yourself the shifting of weight wasn’t real, you’re on the edge between awake and asleep, why would it be real? You start doubting it when on nights that you cry he strokes your hair as you sob into your pillow and you swear that you can feel his warmth and the touch of his fingers. It can’t be real you tell yourself, why would an angel waste his time guarding you from your nightmares?

You notice you sleep better when he’s there at night, but then he doesn’t come again for a while because the monsters stay away. You sometimes don’t sleep un purpose just so you can see him. You swear you see him during the day too, watching over your shoulder when you walk anywhere alone.

The way he looks at you, the way he returns your smiles, his whole presence lights up your eyes and fills you with hope. You stopped caring whether he was real a while ago, you’d rather be crazy and have him than sane and alone. You don’t cry much anymore but sometimes he wraps his arms around you after a rough day. Feeling his warmth, his breath on your neck and even his smell soothe you into sleep so easily you often wish you could enjoy it longer…

You hardly see him anymore, you sleep well and your life is back on it’s rails. You wonder if he knows you’ve searched into lore on angels watching over people. Your search ended up dead, well on real angels anyway. It was however a common occurrence in recovery, much like an alternative treatment but from your own psyche. He’s almost worth feeling so horrible again, almost. You never told anyone about him, they’d probably laugh or call you crazy.

The doorbell rang, you answered it and there he was. Trench coat and all, the same smile he used to give you in return to your greeting. “I don’t think I’ve ever formally introduced myself, my name is-” “Castiel” You finish his sentence, speaking his name seemed like breaking a taboo. All those nights you never said a word. You invite him in and he goes straight up to your room, he seems to remember every inch of it. He sits down on the edge of the bed where he always sits.

He starts to explain how angels watch over tortured souls and how lonely a task it is. He was so surprised when you didn’t freak out, but rather smiled at him. You weren’t the first to see him even when he was hiding himself, but he felt less lonely guarding you. He’d figured out that he wasn’t the only thing you saw and that you must have thought he wasn’t real. Apparently he broke the rules making contact with you and now to tell you all this meant he could no longer return to heaven. “I’ve fallen in love with you.” He whispers, his voice shaking at the weight of his words. “You shouldn’t have taken falling so literal.” You joke and there’s a flash of disappointment in his eyes. Then you take hold of his hands and look into his ocean blue eyes and say “Good thing I fell for you too then.”

There’s a silence and then you both lean in until your lips touch. The warmth is welcoming against this cold day. You explore and learn how the other moves and then break contact, both blushing. He tells you to dress up in something nice as he wants to take you out. You happily oblige, shooing him out of the room to change. You hold his hand as you step outside in the snowy evening. You don’t know where he’s taking you, but anywhere with him will be perfect. Somewhere ahead is music and lights, they make things hard to see but he confidently leads you ahead. You close your eyes against the bright white light that seems to swallow everything and smile…

“ _And now your time is up_ ” 

The last words you hear over the loud and absolute

**nothingness.**


End file.
